A Meaning Or a Drabble For Every Song
by Timeless Eclipse
Summary: The Ipod Challenge or in My case The Mp3 Challenge :D Inspired By Milotic KillerJawz and KengoGirl Pokeshipping! Ash nd Misty drabbles!


**My First Pokemon Fanfic!!! WOOO**

**(Too dramatic but thing is teacher gave no homework so I thought I'd just type this one up)**

**So This is an inspiration story by Milotic and Killer Jaws and Kengogirl :D**

**So on with the story or the songs...**

**Rules: 1) Pick a fandom/shipping.  
2) Put your IPod on shuffle. (In my case my Mp3 player)  
3) Write a short drabble for ten songs over the course of each song**

**Use Me – By Claude Kelly**

Misty walked with Gary arm in arm. Ash glared at them, he loved Misty but wondered why she'd go with a low life like Gary. He knew Gary was leaving in an hour for a trip.

"You ass." mumbled Ash. Followed by that Ash swore more under his breath, he knew exactly why Gary was leaving and what he was going to do.

When Gary left Misty was at home all alone and heard the doorbell ring. She went to go answer it and when she did she met face to face with Ash.

"Misty, please." begged Ash.

"Ash...I'm sorry I can't." said Misty knowing she wanted to.

"Yes you can!" Ash said.

"I'm already taken Ash." Misty said.

"You know what the hell he is doing!" yelled Ash.

"Yes I know." yelled Misty.

"Then please come just for tonight." said Ash. Misty smiled.

**Alone- Claude Kelly**

He stood up for his right. He thought it was smart and unique, but everyone else thought it was stupid and plain. I didn't I believed in Ash, I know he is right, Ash even though you can't see me I'm standing up to, right next to you. But in reality when nobody can see me or don't believe in ghost you're standing alone....

**That's how I go- Baby Bash ft Mario & Lil Jon**

"Hey sweetie, have we met before...forget that, how 'bout I take you out tonight, meet me at Red Lobster at 7 'o clock. Ash sweet talked into yet another girl, she fell for it just like the others have to.

The girl smiled, "Wow you are very sweet, um..."

"It's Ash." said the man, "Yours?"

"Misty." said the girl with aquamarine eyes.

"Nice name, well see you tonight." Said Ash.

The dinner went really great. So great it lasted longer. (Don't blame me I'm 11 I learnt about all this shyt)

The next morning Misty woke up to find herself alone on the bed. She found a note on the pillow. She read it aloud.

That was a wonderful night but I had to go Mist. I know you hate me now, I went because I'm getting a daughter or a son. See ya around.

Ash

Misty teared up and yelled, " You frikken player!!"

**Hold You Tonight- Claude Kelly**

"Misty don't." begged Ash.

"I have to Ash." said Misty.

Ash looked at Misty sincerely, "You don't want too."

Misty teared up, "I don't want to Ash, I don't want to marry him, I want to spend my life with you, but I can't I have to obey my father." She cried on Ash's chest.

"You leave in the afternoon tomorrow right?" asked Ash. Misty nodded slightly.

"Then stay with me for the night, just this one night, our last night together okay." said Ash

"I love you Ash." Misty said.

"I love you too." Ash said.

**Mad- Ne-Yo (It kinda matches just the song is more serious)**

"No!" Ash yelled. "How many times have I told you."

"Huh?" asked Misty.

"All I have is 51910 yen it isn't so much!"yelled Ash.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" yelled Misty obviously annoyed by Ash's yelling.

"You brought up your stupid bike topic again." yelled Ash.

"NO I DIDN'T!" yelled Misty

"YES YOU DID!" yelled Ash.

"NO I DIDN'T!" yelled Misty

"Then what were you talking about?" yelled Ash in a slightly loud voice.

"Your suit for your Mom and Prof. Oak's wedding." Misty said.

"Oh...."Ash said, which was pretty all he can say.

"Got me yelling for nothing." yelled Misty.

"You are yelling now." Ash said.

"Shut up." Misty said walking away.

**You and I- Claude Kelly**

Ash lay on his bed. He massaged his temples and closed his eyes. Once he did there was an image of Misty there again. He was dreaming, thinking that she was there everywhere, that they were still together. When he re-opened his eyes he fell back in reality knowing she was gone. He was alone, she left, he knew he couldn't let go of her, she will always stay there in his heart.

He came out of his bed and went downstairs, he opened his front door a yelled, " MISTY GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE!" he knew she wouldn't hear but he had the thing he wanted to scream it out.

He then went back inside the house and slammed the door hard and started crying as he slid down the wall near the front door. He then heard the front door open he didn't care but he looked up anyways. As he looked up, he noticed the figure was crying. She knelt down to his eye level, she stared in his chocolate brown eyes, as he stared into her aquamarine eyes. They stayed like that for a long time, there was no 'wordy' communication needed their eyes were the ones that were talking...

**Fallin'- Alicia Keys**

Misty sat there thinking, "Why am I so crazy for him!" yelled Misty. May and Dawn her best friends sat near her letting Misty be in the middle of the two.

"What does he make you feel like?" asked May. Misty looked at May, she thought for a moment.

"Well um... he makes me feel happy, but then he gets me really angry, which makes me fall for him then hate him then it just repeats." Misty said.

Dawn nodded, "Same thing like me and Paul.....and May and Drew we fight a lot and get these types of negative feelings for eachother but when we think of it more... we can't let them go because we love them so much you know." Misty nodded and they all went into a group hug.

"Thanks guys." Misty said smiling....

**Forever- Chris Brown**

Ash held out his hand, he waited a long time just to dance with her once more. Misty slowly took his hand. Ash led her to the dance and he held he tight, as his chocolate brown eyes were locked on her aqaumarine ones. She smiled at him, "I don't want this to end." she said softly. Ash smiled at her back.

"Me neither."

**With You- Chris Brown**

"Ash." Misty said softly. Ash turned around to face her.

"Yes." He said looking at her eyes.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, "I mean last week we watched 'The Unborn', what about this week?" Ash smiled.

"Go to the outskirts of Pallet, where you fished me up, have dinner there and spend time, sounds good?" Misty looked at him and nodded.

**Told You So- Jesse McCartney.**

Ash walked around his house as a picture caught his eyes. 'Her' picture caught his eyes. He stared at it he was lost, just staring at her picture made him forget everything...Where he was at etc. His cell started to vibrate, it brang him back to reality. He flipped his phone open and answered.

"Hello." He said.

"Ash." A voice said.... as soon as Ash heard her voice he knew who exactly who it was.

"Misty." He said in a louder voice.

"I need to talk to you." She said softly.

"Talk away." Ash said.

"No.. I need to see you too." She said sounding as if she was begging to come over.

"Um...er....okay." Ash said knowing what he had just did was a bad idea.

Lately Ash let his ex come over to talk about the pros and cons about Rudy. He just wished she was his again, but he just couldn't.

In 20 minutes or so he heard the doorbell ring, he slowly walked to the door and opened it. All he saw was Misty smiling real big, she opened her mouth as she began to talk, "He is not the one Ash....".

Ash looked at her with a questioning look, "Then who is the one?" he asked slowly.

Misty let out a giggle, "You are." she said slowly. Ash's questioning expression turned into a blank face with a frown.

"Misty you left me, remember, I can't and I won't.... it is just not right, I'm sorry." he said in a croaking voice turning his face to hold back his tears. He shut the door and slid down and Misty did the same to on the opposite side. Ash whispered, "I can not lose, this is love and love is played in a game........ I can't take her back..." he let the tears fall down freely.

The End

**I know most of this was so sad forgive me please...... and Please review, how did ya like it?**


End file.
